Soul Eater saving soul?
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Soul would die for Maka, how far will the meister go to save her partner?
1. Chapter 1

"Soul!" the scream echoed around them as Maka watched her weapon partner, now in human form fall to the ground in front of her. She dropped to her knees beside him, her tears mixing with the crimson liquid surrounding them.

the deep wound stretched across the boy's chest to the lower part of his abdomen on the opposite side of his body.

**"**M-Maka, g-get outta here" He was already struggling with his words.

"No, I won't leave you, I can't"

**"**Isn't this a touching scene, the two of you make such an adorable pair. Don't worry little girl, you'll join him soon." The large creature laughed evily.

"M-Make, y-you idiot, you c-can't stay here" Soul said weakly, Maka couldn't believe it was real. She felt as if it had all been some horrible nightmare. Their attacker stepped closer poised to strike again.

"D-damn it Maka g-go!" She wiped away a tear before hugging the boy.

"Thank you Soul, for everything." She stood and ran to the end of the street but turned back only to see Soul using his last bit of strength to attempt to delay the monster and give her a head start.

Suddenlyit broke free of Soul's grip and began to catch up quickly, Maka kept running but found no way out. Accepting her fate she leaned against the building for support and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Soul, this is my fault she whispered allowing thw tears to flow freely. The Manic laughter was the last thing she heard before slipping into darkness.

A:N This is my first Soul Eater story so please feel free to let me know if they are too out of character and what not. No flames please and I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka opened her eyes to the sound of her name being called, it took her several minutes to recognize Tsubaki's voice, her entire body ached and she couldn't recall what caused the pain.

"Tsubaki, what-"

"Try to stay still Maka, I'm so happy you're okay. We were all really worried about you how are you feeling?" Maka didn't reply as the memories came back. She pushed herself up.

"Where's Soul, what happened to him?" Her eyes searched Tsubaki's for an answer. Tsubaki only looked away as if not sure what to tell her.

"Maka, you need to rest, you were in shock when we found you."

"Stop ignoring the question, I need to know what happened to Soul." She raged

"Maka, you're awake I was so worried, you're safe now Papa's-"

"Where is Soul, Someone knows and I'm getting real tired of repeating myself." Spirit sat down on the edge of Maka's bed.

"Maka," He began slowly, "We should talk about that a little later, you should really-"

"Papa, I swear if you tell me to rest, I will give you the hardest Maka chop I can and then I will never speak to you again!" The threat came out in a dangerous whisper.

"Someone is going to tell me something and it had better be now."

"Soul isn't here" The voice belonged to Death the Kid , he entered the room and stood beside Maka before continuing to speak.

"Dad thought it would be for the best if Soul was looked after in Stein's lab, given the extent of his injury and Stein's got more medical eqquipment there. " Spirit looked at him pointedly

"Maka has every right to know where Soul is, they are partners after all. I'm only sorry that we didn't arrive sooner, I may have been able to-"

"Take me there, I need to see him!"

"Of course, in a day or so. Soul will need all the rest he can get and so will you. You'll want to be able ro have control of your emotions as well, it isn't going to do either of you any good." Maka could feel the tears coming back.

"Soul's alive Thank you Kid, for being the only person to give me an actual answer. I was so worried."

"Of course you were, the bond rhat you share with Soul goes beyond weapon and meister, he's your friend, I wouldn't expect any less. Now, get so rest Maka. Soul's waiting for you." Maka nodded and allowed herself to sleep.

"I thought we agreed not to give Maka false hope"Spirit said once he was sure thay his daughter was sleeping.

"Like I said, ahe has a right to know, I've only told her the truth, I haven't created falae hope of any kind." Kid said casually.

"Now you have to hope he makes it til then, or you'll have to explain this to her."

"He will Spirit, he's waiting for her."


	3. Chapter 3

Maka walked silently behind Kid who was currently having a break down due to the sight that greeted him upon their arrival at the lab.

"Terrible, it's all just-"

"Get over it Kid, it's life, it's not always the way you want things to go. Just keep going." Liz said angrily, grabbing the young reaper and dragging him along.

"How much longer until we see Soul?"Maka asked anxiously.

"Not long, just through that door." Patty pointed to the large metal door now only a few steps ahead of them. Maka felt a mixture of happiness and worry as the group reached the door. Kid seemed to slowly begin recovering from his episode.

"Before you go in there, his injuries were very extensive, but Stein's doing everything he possibly can. Liz, Patty and myself will wait out here for you." Kid stepped aside, pulling the heavy door open and allowing Maka to walk inside.

He heart sank when she noticed the boy lying motionless on the bed, tubes, wires and monitors were all around him. She noticed the chair being placed at the bedside by the large man who turned to greet her.

"Maka, glad to see you're doing bettercome in and have a seat."Stein gestured to the walked over and sat down.

"Professor Stein,Soul's going to be okay isn't he?" The soft beeping of the mechines around them filled her with worry. Stein studied the monitorclosely before replying.

"Maka, right now I can't tell you either way. His vital signs are unstable and there was considerable damage done. the best I can say is to hope for the best but be prepared for the worst. I realize this is difficult for you. I'll give you some time, " He said, shortly after exiting, Maka could hear Stein shouting at Kidabout the dangers of touching things in his lab, no matter how asymetrical they shook her head turning back to Soul.

"I hope you can hear me Soul,I just need you to know how important you are to me. You're the best weapon partner ever, the coolest guy I know. But you're also one of the strongest people I know. You saved my life more times than I can count." She reached out a hand and began to stroke the boy's white hair gently.

"I know I don't have any right to ask you for anything, but I need you to do me a favor. Don't leave me Soul, please don't I need you." Tears flooded her eyes as she spoke.

"I couldn't handle losing you."

"Damn, Crona's really rubbing of on you Maka." The weak voice startled Maka slightly and she pulled back her hand.

"Soul, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you feeling?"

""Can't complain, you?"

"Fine thanks to you. I was so worried." She wiped away her tears.

"W-well stop idiot, you're just going to make yourself sick. Besides, I'm too cool to die" He smiled faintly.

"promise you'll get stronger and be okay Soul please?" Maka pleaded.

"Promise to try" Soul turned his head to cough wincing at the pain it csused.

"Should I get Stein?" Soul shoook his head.

"N-no, listen Maka, iI'm going to need you to do something for me." Soulrequested softly.

"Anything at all"

"I need you to be strong, for both of us while I'm in here and try not to worry.I know you can do this Maka. The girl nodded.

"I swear I will Soul,I'll be strong like you." Soul smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt the visit but Soul's still very weak and needs rest. You can visit again soon." Stein said twisting the screw in his head.

"I hope I didn't tire you out too much."

"you're fine." Soul assured her.

"see you soon Soul, get some rest." She watched the boy close his eyes before turning to thank Stein

"Not a problem Maka." He said waving as the four students made their way home. He returned to his post beside the injured boy, keeping a close wqtch once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka sobbed kneeling on the floor at Soul's bedside. The quiet beeping of the monitor drowned out by her sobs.

"I know it's difficult to face Maka, but given that the weapon shard is little and that it's actually in his heart, there's not much I can do. The bleeding's slow but he's very weak, I'm not sure how long he can stay with us, also with the fever he's developed, it's just going to complicate things." Stein adjusted the screw in his head.

"There has to be something, He did this for me, I can't just sit back and let it happen."

"Of course he did, he's your weapon, that's what he's supposed to do. He's a hell of a weapon too. This can't be easy to watch for you.I'll give you some alone time. If you happen to notice that his compress needs changed, the cloths and water are all right here." He said gesturing to the small folding table. Maka waited for him to leave.

"Soul, you promised, don't forget. You said it was really uncool to leave your meister and... you're the coolest weapon in the history of the DWMA so you can't go. I will find a way somehow, I'm going to check around and -" She reached out to stroke his hair. She gasped at the heat and quickly replaced the compress. Soul stirred slightly. Maka stood up, grasping his hand softly.

"M-Maka?" the voice was weak and tired. Red eyes looked up into her green.

"I'm here Soul. Don't worry." Soul smiled faintly.

"Why should I be worried, I'm in good hands." Maka smiled

"I'm not going to let you go Soul." Fresh tears streamed down her face. Soul's grip on her hand tightened slightly and he pulled her down to sit on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Soul, I couldn't be strong for you.".

"What makes you think that?"

"I can't control the tears." He smirked.

"you idiot, crying isn't weakness, just means you care."Maka leaned down to rest her head on the boy's chest.

"It's cool Maka, let it out." he said raising his hand and laying it on her head.

"I won't let you die Soul, no matter what."

"Maka, it's not your responsibility to find a cure or solution for everything.. This happened because of a choice I made. I'm always prepared to die for you. it comes with the job. But... you know, I'm glad it was you."

"I'll find it Soul, just hold on til then. I won't let you down." She vowed, Soul chuckled softly.

"I know you won't, you never do."

Later that evening, Maka found herself explaining the situation to her friends.

"Soul's really that bad?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah, that's why I need all of you. I need to find someway to help him.I could really use your help guys, please?" She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Maka, tell me what you need, I'll do what I can." Crona pulled her into a hug.

"If anyone knows anything useful, it's more than likely going to be my dad, I'll run it by him when I see him today." Kid offered.

"Black Star, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked worriedly as she watched him sit in the chair, his hands balled into fists in anger.

"damn monster, if I ever find it, I'll kill it myself. yeah, I'm okay let's get going. It sounds like we don't have much time at all." The group stood up and bid each other goodbye as they departed to begin their task. All but Crona who offered to accompany her in Soul's absence.

"We'll get it Maka, Soul's going to be okay, we can deal with this." Maka smiled.

"Thanks Crona, I'm grateful for the help and I know Soul will be too."


	5. Chapter 5

Maka scanned the pages carefullybut found no answer, She sighed heavilyclosing the book. She hoped the others were having better luck, She had spent the better part of three days searching, stopping only to check in on Soul who only seemed to get weaker each day.

**"**Maka, are you okay?" Crona lowered himself into the chair next to her. His eyes filled with concern.

"I'll be better when we figure this out and Soul's on his way to recovery."

"I understand, you've been working almost constantly for days, You haven't eaten or really slept, maybe you should take a few minutes to at least have something to eat and drink." He suggested but already knew it was too much to ask.

"Thanks Crona but I can't Soul needs us to find out how-"

"And we will, but Maka, what good will you be to him if you get sick, Soul needs you to stay healthy so you can keep looking. I'll take over for a while. ' Maka shook her head.

I just can't he needs me." She could feel tears threatening to fall.

"That's right, he does but isn't that why it's important to take care of yourself, so you can be there for him?"

Maka knew he was right, She could imagine what Soul would say if he was there.

'_ Maka, you're not going to be any help when you pass put from exhaustion and starving yourself'_

She nodded. "Okay Crona, but I won't be long, I'll just grab something quick" She stood up and took a step but felt suddenly dizzy and began to fall.

"Maka!" Crona shouted from beside her, he caught her before she hit the floor, allowing her to lean on him for support.

"Thanks, I-"

"

Maka, I think we'd better get you to bed, you're tired these books will be here later, I can bring you some soup or something." The girl nodded and let Crona lead her to her room.

Kid entered the roomand made his way to the chair,

"Hiya Kiddo, how's it going?" Lord Death greeted with a wave of his large hand He could already see that something was troubling the young reaper.

" What's wrong Kid?"

"I need some information, You probably already heard from Professor Stein that Soul isn't doing too well right I need to know is how can we help him?" The room filled with silnce as Father and Son looked at each other.

"Kid, I realize that he's your friend but I'm afraid there's not much that can be done I-"

"You and I both know it's not true, you know there are ways, you need to tell me." Kid demanded angrily. More silence surrounded them.

"Alright Kiddo, but these methods are dangerous and there is never a garantee they'll work."

"Just tell me everything you know." After hesitating Lord Death began his lengthy explaination.


	6. Chapter 6

"So all we have to do is get to that place grab what we need and Soul's going to be fine if I understand what you're saying." Kid sighed.

"You do know it won't be as simple as just walking in and taking whatever we want. Maybe you didn't catch the whole conversation, The-"

"It's being watched over by the Keepers I know, I can't let them get in my way, Soul wouldn't let me die just because there were things gaurding the only option he had to save me. He's only getting worse and we don't have a lot of time left. I made a promise!" Maka shout.

"You and I both know that he would rather you live and would never hold you to something like that. You should consider yourself lucky he's such a loyal weapon. Not many are like this."

"Soul may not but I hold myself to it. I gave him my word and I'm going to keep it."

"Suppose that we go, and none make it back, we've done nothing useful, Soul will die anyway and all for nothing if you get yourself killed." Maka stared at Kid for a long moment in disbelief.

"I would call Soul a friend too but could you really do that to him?"

"I'lll just have to be careful."

"You do know that once we get all the supplies we need to do this, it's you that has to finish it, you're his meister." Maka nodded.

"I know. I'm willing to do what it takes to bring him back. You don't have to come I appreciate that you got this information. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, if you decide to join us, we're meeting at my place around seven."

"Make it eight and we'll be there"

"Fine, we'll leave at exactly eight, I won't put it off any longer than that." Maka turned and left.

"Way to give her a hard time Kud, what's wrong with you?" Liz shook her head angrily.

"You'll understand soon enough."

"A-are you crazy, don't do it Maka, it's too dangerous and I won't be there to help you. " Soul attenpted to sit up only to be pushed back gently by his Meister

"Don't, Stein said you have to be lying down, the less you move around, the better it will be for the bleeding, he also said if that peice gets loose it will only do more damage, just be still." The girl pleaded she pulled the blanket back up.

"Don't do this, I knew what I was doing when I got in front of you. I was-"

"I know, but I don't want you to. Not ever Soul."

"eventually it'll happen anyway, just let go Maka, my life isn't worth yours." Maka began to sob.

"I just want to keep you for as long as I can."

"We've been through a lot together, and I could never ask for a better Meister,but Maka, let it go."

"I'm sorry Soul, I can't"

"Damn it Maka, you never listen." Soul cried in frustration.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just want you to be okay." Maka looked down at the floor.

"I can't stoop you can I?" The boy's voice was softened from his previous tone.

"No. But I won't go alone, Crona, Black star and Kid will be there, Stein said that it won't take long to make the medicine you'll need so if you can hold on until we get back, you'll be fine. We can do this let us help you." Soul remained silent, He hated the plan, Maka could get another partner . He wanted to make her understand that her life meant so much more to him.

"Sw"Promise me something Maka, and Know that this time I will hold you to your word." He said sternly.

"Anythin"

"Whatever happens, whether you get what you need or not, if things get to be too much, get out of there."

"I-" The young boy reached up from his bed placing his hand under her chin forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"Promise me." He repeated. Maka nodded, seeing that much worry and wanting to ease the anxiety.

"I promise." Though she knew she may not be able to keep it, she knew she had little choice.

"Will you promise me that you'll try to be here when we get back?"

"I'll try." He agreed. Soon after the visit with Maka, Soul arranged to meet with Black Star, Crona and Kid.

"Damn Soul, you look terrible." Black Star announced approaching the bed.

"Nice,to see you too Black Star"

"Of course it is, it's always nice when I make an appearence" Soul rolled his eyes.

"He's always so rude, I don't know if I can deal with two" Crona said casting his eyes to the floor.

"Quiet, Soul asked us here, he obviously has something important that needs said." Kid reminded them.

"I had a visit with Maka today, she told me about your plan, she old me that you guys were going and I just- I have a request, it may be my last one so I hope you listen carefully.

"We will honor it." Kid vowed.

"Look after Maka, if things stat to get tough, get her out. I don't care if you get whatever it is you went there for or not. Just get her out of there."

Black Star was suddenly hit with the realization and dropped his arrogent tone.

"If by my life or death I can do that, You have the word of Black Star that I will do what you ask."

"Of course I'll look after her, she's my friend, you are too I won't let anything hurt her." Crona bowed his head.

"agreed, Maka is first priority in emergency."

"Just so we're clear, I'm trusting you with something more important than my own life, I'm handing over my meister for you to protect. If something happens to her, you'd better hope I don't make it because if I can get out of here, I will make you sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

"So I just wanted to stop and see you for a while before we leave today." Maka said kneeling on the floor beside Soul's bed listening to the quiet beeps from the machines.

"Not too late to call it off. You don't have to go." Soul shifted uncomfortably.

"We've been over this a million times, you're-"

"Then we'll make it a million and one. You aren't responsible for making this better." The boy visibly shivered as a strong, icy chill traveled through him. Maka wrapped the blanket closely around her partner.

"You shouldn't be shivering like that, shouldn't feel this way. We'll be back before you know it. Just make sure you're rested when we get back, it won't be long after that, that you'll be out of bed and going on missions again." Soul sighed ignoring the ache in his chest as he did.

"Remember, you promised to-"

"I know what I did." The boy realized instantly that his words were too harsh. He reached out and touched her hand lightly.

"Maka I didn't mean it to come out that way."

"I know you didn't. I didn't come here to make you upset, I just can't watch this go on. I'm going to be strong for you soul"

" being strong doesn't mean get yourself killed." The meister glanced at the clock.

"I'm really sorry Soul, I need to meet up with the others. We'll be leaving in less than an hour. Get some rest and I'll see you soon." She stood and began to turn away but felt Soul grab her hand.

"You made a promise too. Come back to me Maka, with or without whatever you went for. Don't forget."

"I swear I'll come back, and when I do, and you've recovered, you can tell me how much of an idiot I am then." She smiled faintly.

"I fully intend to, be careful."

."I will be. Get some rest now." She said as she left, Professor Stein followed her out.

"Maka, listen, you don't have much time, I've been watching him closely and I'd give him about two weeks. You have just under that to get it here. There's no time for fooling around."

"I understand. Kid seems to know where we're going so we should be back soon. Please Professor, make sure he's-"

"I can't making promises other than I will try. Good luck Maka."

"Thanks" she said and began her journey home.

"Everyone's ready Maka, we can go at any time." Crona said gently. Maka stood in front of the group and nodded.

"Listen, we have less than two weeks to get there and back. Soul needs us, no goofing off *cough* Black Star,* cough* Tsubaki gave a slight nod of acknowledgement."

"I'm on it Maka, I can't let Soul hog the attention." Black Star said arrogantly.

"Right, let's go then, we can't waste any time. The group began their quest, Crona walked beside her as the others seemed to give her space.

"We'll get there Maka, I promise. You're very brave, and I know we can handle this." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Crona. I really appreciate you coming along."

"That's what friends do isn't it?"

"Yeah Crona, it is."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure about this Kid, you have to be sure."

"I'm positive, I know exactly where I'm going. going to trust me and give Soul a chance or did you drag us here for nothing?" Maka glared at the young reaper.

"Let's go." She said angrily. The group looked out over the scene in front of them. Silence hung in the air, not so much as a cricket chirped. Dead trees lay broken on either side of them.

"This used to be a beautiful place, soft green grass, these trees were the tallest ones I had ever seen. Of course, I was still very young. Flowers, animals, truly magnificent." Kid said as they journeyed through the dead forest.

"What happened to it?"

"The keepers. They're terrible creatures, destroying all they touch, turning life into death is what they do. This forest is pretty big, it will take us somewhere around a day and a half to cross to the other side"

"Isn't there a faster way through?"

"Not unless you suddenly grow wings and fly there."

"Can we just keep going, the sooner we get there, the sooner this whole damn thing will be done with." Black Star complained.

"Enough, if you're so concerned about the length of time it's going to take, why are you here, I'm so tired of the complaints. We came for Soul and Maka, get over yourself!" Everyone stopped and stared at Crona in surprise, his face now red from his embarrassment.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me just now."

"Crona my friend, there's nothing to apologize for, if it hadn't been you, I'm fairly sure it would be someone else, Black Star's ranting was getting to me as well." Kid admitted.

Taubaki hid a smile, although she was very accepting, she too had her limits, she was not willing to hurt her partner's feelings, but at times she felt that way as well.

"No messing around you guys, Soul needs us. We have some time before we'll have to stop for the night. Let's go as far as we can." Maka said beginning to walk, leaving the rest of the group steps behind.

"I wouldn't get too far ahead, we don't know what's out there!" Kid called.

"Maybe It's a giraffe, I love those!" Patty cried hopefully.

"Somehow I doubt we'll find a giraffe out here." Liz replied. The group followed Maka silently.

In Stein's lab, the professor was busy tending to Soul, he had just placed a cool compress on the boy's head.

"Soul, how're you feeling right now?"

"Chest hurts, 's really hard to stay awake." The boy closed his eyes.

"Stein, what's-" Spirit began.

"This isn't a good sign, he"s weakening quickly, I need to stabilize him, but it my effort doesn't seem to be enough."

"He can't just give in, he promised my Maka he'd-"

"He's fighting it as best he can, you can only go on so long with so much against you Spirit. If things keep progressing this way, they may not make it in time." He turned back to the boy

"Come on Soul, you have to make it, for Maka."

"M-Maka, I promised, I don't know if I can. I'm sorry." Soul thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

"We have to hope they make it back in record time, otherwise, he won't hold out much longer."


	9. Chapter 9

Maka looked around nervously, after finally getting through the dead forest, kid had told the group to continue heading north until they came to a fork in the road and wait for him. He had promised to catch up with them as soon as he finished his 'important work' Maka had of course protested the delay only ro be told it was necessary to the mission."I'm sure it won't be long now, Kid probably has good reason , we just have to trust him." Crona did his best to soothe her worries.

"I can't help it. I keep thinking and Soul lying there, the fever and infection from his injury were pretty bad. I need ti get back to him as soon as possible. I keep thinking that I'm not going to get there in time and he's getting weaker every second. Crona, if Soul dies I just can't-" she sobbed.

"Don't cry Maka, we will get there and he's going to be fine. He said he'd be there didn't he?"

"He promised to try, but he has so much pain and suffering, I don't know if he can wait much longer. If I don't get back soon he-'

"I think he's stronger than we're giving him credit for. He's going to be fine." Crona assured her, he pulled her into a hug, he wished he could have gone on this journey for her, anything to ease the situation for her.

"Damn, what's taking so long, we could've been there and back if he didn't-"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki said warningly.

"Okay, let's get going before it gets dark, we have a lot of ground to cover." Kid said as he, Liz and Patti reappeared.

"It's about damn time kid, we don't have time to waste, the longer we spend out here, the harder this will be."

"Relax, I told you It's necessary. Now let's get going, if we go to the right, we could be there as soon as the day after tomorrow." He informed them, he began to walk down the path and everyone soon followed.

"Come on Maka, I'll help you." Crona offered taking her hand and guiding her along the silent road. Maka felt somewhat detached from the world, thinking to herself about the consequences of failure.

"You can't give up Maka, you can do this, you'll see, Soul will be just fine. You can handle this."

"What if he can't, It's my fault, I shouldn't have been so stupid. He wouldn't be hurt or sick now."

"You aren't stupid. Soul really cares about you, he wants you to be okay, so do I. He's waiting for you. If he promised to really try, then I know he will, for you."

"He's suffering so much. If I didn't-"

"Maka, you have to pull yourself together, we're counting on you to be brave and strong. I've seen you do both, please do it for Soul." Maka nodded.

"For Soul. He'd do it for me, I don't get to be weak now." She said suddenly feeling determined.

The long road felt endless as the group carried on with their misssion. Maka couldn't help feeling suspicious of the eerie silence that filled the air, not so much as a cricket was heard, much like in the forest.

"Kid, isn't there anyway we could get there sooner?"

"Not unless you want to walk straight through all night, we'd end up pretty close to where we need to be by tomorrow night."

"Then that's what we'll do." Maka demanded.

"You can't just decide for everyone Maka, it's dangerous. You don't want to meet up with the Keepers at night, you won't have a chance."

"We can't waste time. Stein said-"

"How can you help if you get yourself killed?"

"We're taking way to much time. We should be moving a lot faster than this, and you were back there delaying-"

"I told you It's necessary!" Kid shouted.

"Come on Maka, I know It's hard but I'm sure kid knows what he's doing." Crona said stepping between the two.

"We won't get anywhere by arguing. Let's keep going, It's important get as far as we can. If everyone agrees to take the risk,-"

"I can take on the keepers, day or night." Black Star grinned confidently. Tsubaki seemed unsure but didn't object.

"I'll do it, Soul really needs this. I can't make him wait any longer than I have to." Maka exclaimed.

"I'll follow you Maka, I promise we'll get there."Crona assured her, earning a small smile from maka.

"Doesn't really matter what we thithink Kid, we got out voted." Liz had mixed feelings about the situation.

"Fine then, I guess we have to go straight through the night. I hope you'll all be on your gaurd. They blend into the darkness and most of the time, you don't see them until It's too late."

"If we stick together, we can beat them, good always wins."

"Not always Crona, as much as we might try, sometimes even the good ones fail."

Stein shook his head. "It's not working spirit, he can't keep this up, his fever continues to spike and the internal bleeding is only getting worse." Spirit replaced the compress on Soul's head.

"Come on Soul, you have to live. My Maka needs you, you're a fighter, we've seen you do it so fight. You're important to her. As a father, you want what's best for your daughter, that's you. Don't leave her, we already know you'd die for her but you have to live for her. She's risking her life to keep you here, and I know you told her not to go and I'm grateful that you love her that much. Just don't do this."

"Promised I would. Can't let Maka down." Soul whispered almost inaudibly.

"Good. That's good to hear, just relax, you need to save your strength."Spirit stroked the young weapon's hair comfortingly.

"You're a hell of a weapon partner Soul Evans, if I'm considered the academy's best meister, you are surely it's finest weapon. Maka will go far with you at her side." Stein said.

"Weapon's only as good as its meister professor." Stein nodded.

"It's good to see that you think so highly of her."

Soul coughed harshly. Stein sighed at the sight of the crimson specks on the pillow.

"Spirit?'

"What is it soul?"

"T-tell Maka I'm sorry." He said as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"Soul!" Stein shouted in an attempt to wake the boy.

"Spirit, I need you to help me get him breathing, I need that respiratory bag and the tube." Spirit rushed to acquire the objects required.

"Come on Soul, you can't die on us now, Maka needs you."


	10. Chapter 10

Spirit sat beside the bed, his head resting in his hands.

"What do I tell her, we've never had to talk about something like this."

"Tell her that Soul really tried. There aren't many people that could have made it this far. Tell her that he spoke very highly of her and he doesn't blame her for any of it, he's made such comments to me. what you can't tell her are the details, she's already going to take this hard. You'll tell Maka that it was peaceful, it might not seem like it, but it will ease a little of the pain she's going to have." Stein suggested looking at the young boy, his pale skin nearly as white as the sheet on which he lay.

"It doesn't seem fair does it, one so young to -" a tear slid down Spirit's cheek. Stein placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should let Lord Death know. I'll take care of things here." Spirit nodded and without a word he left to return to the academy. Stein sighed as he approached the bed.

"Even now, you cling to your promise, you refuse to let go. Keep it up Soul, prove me wrong. For Maka's sake if not your own. The odds are against you and by some miracle, and with a lot of help, you managed to rejoin us. Maybe you have some true strength in you after all, you just can't always show it. I'm willing to bet my life you can hear every word I'm saying to you,so I want you to listen carefully. When we say that you're needed, It's not because we just want you to live, It's true. Your meister depends on you a great deal, your bond is so much deeper than what most have and you know as well as I do that to give in now would break her,that's why you're fighting so hard isn't , you'll need to make it somehow. There's a lot depending on you, so just prove me wrong.

I said you weren't going to last into the night, I want you to force yourself to defy that. You can do this. You have to."

'I'm not going to let her down, as her weapon and friend, I can't do that to her' Soul told himself. Giving up was not an option.

As night fell, Maka's group continued their journey, The group walked with caution and in silence as Kid had told them, it was his hope that by moving in silence the Keeper would not notice them drawing closer. Maka's heart was beating wildly, as a sudden high pitched shriek unlike she had ever heard surrounded them.

She looked around but saw nothing. From beside her she heard Kid whisper faintly to Crona, though she couldn't hear everything that was said, she was sure it wasn't good.

"You idiot what'd you get us into this time?"Ragnarok said harshly.

"Quiet please, I don't think now is a good time for an argument." Crona said timidly.

"Don't you tell me to be quiet, I don't- what the hell was that?" The weapon cried as a shadow flew past.

"That's a Keeper, where there's one, there's an entire group not far away. Liz, Patti, get ready." Kid said he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Maka.

"Do not lose this, It's very important."

"What-"

"Just hold onto it, you'll know soon enough." Kid said, leaving Maka slightly confused.

"I need you to trust me Maka, in a few minutes, we have to go, Kid's going to let us know and we need to get out of here if you want to get those things for Soul." Crona said.

"What about everyone-"

"They know, it was their idea, they're going to hold them off for us. Ragnarok and I are going with you. We'll come back this way when you have everything and make sure they're okay."

"What makes you think I wanna do something like that you little weakling, you'd be nothing if I-" Ragnarok protested

"You're going to do it because if I die, so do you, and if something happens to Maka, you will be sorry." Crona said, Ragnarok stared in shock.

Several more shrieks filled the night and Crona took hold of Maka's hand.

"We shouldn't be separated" he said beginning to walk slowly forward.

"Keep going you two, good luck." Kid pointed his weapons at the cloaked figures hovering in front of them.

"You too." Maka and Crona said in unison. From behind, they heard the shots ring out from the young reaper's weapons and the shrieks growing louder and increasing more angry.


	11. Chapter 11

"Now what, where do we go from here?" Maka cried as she attempted to catch elher breath.

"That paper kid gave you, it's a map." Crona gasped out wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this Crona, you wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had just waited like kid wanted and we wouldn't be wondering if anyone else was alive now. I can't -"

'Maka, I got me into this, I knew there was going to be danger and so did everyone else. They made the choice for themselves. You can't afford to think this way. You have to be strong. That place is up ahead. We have to keep moving. Hopefully a lot of the keepers were drawn away and Ragnarok and I can handle the rest. All you need to worry about is gathering everything you need. You still have the list right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get going then. Soul's counting on you." Maka unfolded the map and studied it carefully, Crona was right, they were close.

'Come on, It's this way." She told Crona as they began to walk once more. It wasn't long before they came upon what appeared to be a garden.

"I'll keep watch while you get everything. Please do it as fast as you can." Crona looked around but found the place empty. He hoped it would stay that way.

Maka reached into her pocket and took out the list she was sure to get pictures of the items to be sure she got the right ones. She set to work.

In the distance, the shrieking was heard, it seemed to be moving closer.

"Maka, they're coming, hurry."

"I'm trying." She panicked picking as much of the berries as she could before moving on to the next item.

"Come on, where is it?" She thought out loud, the most important ingredient was a plant that resembled a rose, It's petals were a beautiful sky blue with red tips. It's healing properties were strong and she was desparate to find it.

"Maka, come on." Before she could reply, She heard the terrible sound of Ragnarok's scream resonance and turned to find Crona surrounded by the keepers, she covered her ears, hoping it would stop soon.

It was only then, that she saw it, she would have to hurry, even the demon sword couldn't hold them off for long. Crona let out a scream as he suddenly fell to the ground.

"Crona!" She screamed grabbing the last item and rushing toward her friend.

"R-ragnarok, bl-bloody n-needles." Crona choked out. The weapon obeyed and soon the shrieking ended and all was silent.

"Damn, I thought they'd be worth the fight, guess they're not as tough as I thought, huh Tsubaki?"Black Star wiped the small amount of blood from his mouth.

Tsubaki pushed herself up from the ground.

"You okay Kid?" Liz asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Fine, Patti?"

"I'm okay"

"Good. Let's go find Maka and Crona, if they went straight there, they should be on their way back now."

"There they are kid." Liz pointed out.

Maka was limping slowly toward the group, Crona's arm around her neck as she supported him.

"It's okay Crona, almost there. I have you."

"Th-thank you Maka."

"I should be thanking you. I wouldn't have gotten everything if it wasn't for you and Ragnarok.

"You and the weakling owe me big time."

"Stop it Ragnarok, she doesn't owe you anything, and you share my body so you were protecting yourself too. I'd say It's pretty even." Crona said weakly.

"If I wasn't hurting so bad, I'd-"

"It looks like everyone's okay." Maka interrupted as Kid made his way over to them and helped her with Crona. Maka could see that kid's face was covered in cuts and several bruises.

"Are you guys okay?"

"More or less." Kid answered. They rejoined the group.

"You get everything?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah, its all here." She held up a bag containing the required items.

"Well, It's a long way back. Especially with everyone injured, we should rest up a bit and head home, we might still make it."


	12. Chapter 12

"They should have been back by now. I'm going to head out and see if I can find them." Spirit said.

"They're going to be here. That particular group is one of the best the academy has, even when down a member." Stein watched the monitors closely shaking his head.

"Just a little longer Soul, you proved me wrong, do it again." He readjusted the screw thoughtfully.

"He's got some strength in him, he's really fighting this. Vitals are very weak but they're there."

A moment later the door opened and the group entered.

"Maka!" Spirit cried, " I was so worried about you, I almost-" Maka limped past him without a word.

"Good, you made it, do you have everything?" Stein asked moving quickly to take Crona from Kid and Maka, he placed him in a chair. Maka handed him the bag.

"Everything's here, how's soul?"

"Hanging on but not by much." Stein answered as he began to prepare the ingredients.

"Are any of you hurt badly?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Crona, are you okay?"

"I will be, Soul's more important right now. He needs you." Maka nodded limping over to the bed.

"Soul, I'm back just like I promised. Now I need you to come back, it wasn't easy but I have everything. You're going to feel better soon. I'm going to take care of you until then. I swear." She began to stroke her partner's hair softly as the tears fell.

"I can't lose you, I promised to make you a death scythe remember, I can't do that if you-" she sat down gently on the bed, unable to stand the pain that standing caused.

"I need you to live. There's so many things I haven't been able to tell you."

"I'll have it ready in a few minutes." Stein announced.

Spirit watched his daughter, his heart breaking for her. A glance at the monitor revealed a slight improvement when Maka spoke to the boy. He was about to point it out when stein looked up from his work.

"Keep talking Maka, he's listening."

"You really think so professor?" Stein pointed to the screen.

"Say something to him and watch." He instructed.

"Soul, can you wake up for me, please?" She continued to stroke his hair and was surprised when she was able to see the improvement.

"You're trying aren't you soul, you can do it.I need you to." Stein picked up a glass which contained the medicine. He took it over to Maka.

"I'm going to lean him up and tip his head back, but this has to come from you." Maka nodded taking the glass and watched as Soul was lifted up. She felt a deep sense of sorrow as she realized just how lifeless and fragile he seemed, not at all like the Soul she was used to.

"Pour it in slowly, just a little at a time. " Stein instructed as he leaned the boy's head back in his arm. Maka put the glass to Soul's lips.

"Soul, I want you to try to take this. It's going to make you better." She said pouring a small amount of the liquid into his mouth. She waited several seconds before repeating the action until the glass was empty.

"Maka, do you remember me telling you It's not a guarantee?" Kid asked.

"Yes, but It's worth the chance." She sobbed. Stein laid the boy back down and replaced the blanket.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"That's it. Now comes the hardest part, the waiting."

"He's going to be okay, he held out this long. He has to be okay now." Minutes passed feeling like hours, Maka remained at Soul's bedside.

"Maka," Stein said watching the monitor which began to give an odd sound.

"What's happening, why's it doing that?"

"Maka, I need you all to go into the hall, now."

"No, no I'm not leaving him, what's wrong?" Maka panicked feeling her body begin to tremble.

"Just go, now." Stein ordered.

"Maka, listen to Professor Stein, come on." Spirit said attempting to get her up.

"No! Tell me wh-" She stopped dropping to her knees as she heard the steady continual beep.

"N-No Soul, you're supposed to be a death scythe, do amazing things, don't do this."

"Maka, come here, Papa's-" she pulled out of his grip returning to the bed and leaned close to him.

The event had left everyone in shock.

Once more she ran her fingers through his white hair. Sobbing uncontrollably.

"S-soul, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I'll never forgive myself. Please, come back, just-just come back. You're my best friend, and you're so much stronger than this. I-I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

'Maka, you shouldn't do that. It isn't going to do any good." Spirit reached out to his daughter who was sitting on the bed where Soul had been. The pillow and blanket still smelled like him.

"Don't touch me." She whispered. She wanted to hold into her partner just a little longer.

"Maka, I know it hurts, but nothing more can be done. It's very sad but he wouldn't want you to be this way. He wants you to live life and be happy."

"I'll never be happy again Papa. Not ever." She wanted to cry, but after a while she had no more tears to shed, it felt as if her eyes had dried forever.

"Come on, let's go home and-"

"No, I can't go back there, Soul won't be there, I'm not ready for that."

"Soul was an amazing weapon, he'd help me through everything, I let him down, he's never going to be a death scythe, never going on another mission. We'll never get together with our friends and I'll never hear his voice again."

Maka, he'll never really leave you if you keep your memories, he's got a place in your heart, he's safe there."

"I know you're trying to help Papa, but you're not. Nothing will. I let Soul die."

"No, you risked your life to help him, you can't save everyone. The world isn't designed that way, as much as you might wish it was. He knows you did everything possible."

"I didn't, he would still be here now. Soul was my friend, and I loved him Papa."

"I know you did Maka, I think he loved you too. Boys his age don't come out and say those things but his actions proved nothing less. By the way, professor Stein wants to see you before we leave." Maka nodded but didn't move.

"Spirit, can we see you for a minute?" Kid called from the doorway.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes Papa." Spirit turned and walked from the room.

"What did you need to see me for, Maka needs me now." He looked around at the group.

"Maka needs time to grieve, surely you can understand that. It was clear that she wanted to be left alone. Sometimes that's just best." The young reaper explained.

"I can't believe it Tsubaki, he was my best friend, just a kid. Black Star stared down at his shoes absent mindedly. Tsubaki put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Crona sat apart from the group, the loss of one of the first real friends he had weighed heavily on his mind. They needed him but in the end, he failed and both he and Maka lost someone they cared for.

"You're right Ragnarok, I'm a weakling that's all I'll ever be. I couldn't help them. Now he's gone and nothing will ever be the same."

"No, it won't be. Nothing is ever the same after a loss like this." Crona turned to find that Maka had finally joined them.

"I'm so sorry Maka, I wish I could have done more for both of you."

"Soul would have been glad to know that you were there for us. That would have been enough for him. Thank you." She leaned her head onto his shoulder. It was that moment that the promise to make Maka the priority on their journey came back to him.

'Soul, I'm sorry I help Maka save you, but I swear that I'll take care of her for you now. It's the least I can do."

"I need to go see Stein, I'll be right back." She said leaving him alone once more.

Maka made her way further down the hall to another large door. She look a deep breath and knocked.

"Professor Stein, you wanted to see me?" She called trying to to keep her voice steady.

"Come on in Maka." His voice was sympathetic. She walled in and approached the desk.

"Please, sit down." He motioned to the chair beside her, she lowered herself into it.

"Maka, I'm sorry for your loss, Soul was the finest weapon the academy could offer, he'll be missed but I don't need to tell you that, you had the experience yourself. I asked you to see me because, he wanted you to have something and he thought it was very important." Stein reached into his drawer and pulled out an envelope addressed to her in Soul's handwriting. He handed it to her.

"He took the time to write to me?" Stein nodded.

"Last time he felt okay." Maka held the envelope close to her heart. It contained Soul's last words to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. I've talked to Lord Death, if you need some time off from classes, which I recommend highly, you're free to do that."

"I-I will."

"If there's anything I can do, just ask."

"Thanks professor stein, for everything you did for him."

"I hardly did anything. It was mostly him. He must have really cared about you, to keep going this long, he was very brave."

"Yeah, h-he was." She let herself out walked back to the group, stopping a few feet away from them.

"Maka?" Crona asked cautiously as he noticed the blank stare. He immediately met her and attempted to get her attention.

"Maka, come sit down,please" the young meister didn't move.

"Maka, I-" a small whimper escaped her.

"He's really gone Crona." She sobbed collapsing onto his body. Crona wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered to her.

"I feel like my whole world just fell apart, how am I going to do this without him?"

"I don't know Maka, but we'll find a way together. It isn't the same, but you still have me."

"Crona, Maka," kid said suddenly beside them.

"Tonight's been pretty rough, and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go home on your own so I'm inviting everyone to spend some time with us, at my place, plenty of room, not like we'll be sleeping anytime soon but You and Crona are welcome to come too."

"Thanks Kid" Maka made an attempt at a grateful smile and soon, everyone found themselves sitting around Kid's kitchen table, each holding a glass. Maka stood up, glass in hand and cleared her throat.

"Tonight, we lost one of our best friends. The coolest guy, and the bravest, most selfless weapon I've ever known. Soul, you were all these things and more. I swear that I will learn how to be strong just like you. You won't be forgotten. You were once by my side, but now you're forever in the hearts of everyone in this room." She raised her glass.

"To soul, with my eternal love and gratitude, thank you, for everything." The group also raised their glasses.

"To soul" they repeated solemnly.

A/N; thank you for reading, I wanted to do something different with this story. I'm going to post another chapter soon. It's an alternate ending so It's kind of like ' choose your own ending' I couldn't decide on which to use so I thought I'd share both. I hope you enjoyed this story, I don't think I'll be making anymore Soul Eater stories but thanks to those who read reviewed followed and favored I appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

Maka rested her head on Soul's chest, opposite his injury. She sobbed quietly.

"Soul, don't you dare leave me, I'll do anything you want just be here with me."

"M-Maka, you idiot, I told you not t-to go." The weak voice whispered in her ear. Maka raised her head instantly and found that she was starting into the red eyes of her partner.

"Soul!" She cried loudly startling everyone in the room as she embraced him.

'Easy Maka, damn, still have some pain."

"Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Better." He said simply.

"Good. Don't you ever scare me like that again soul, not ever."

"Don't be such an idiot and I won't have to."

"I missed you so much." She said, tears still falling. Soul reached up, wiping them away with his thumb.

"It's going to be okay now. Thank you."

"I couldn't just let you go. If you died I couldn't-"

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so don't worry,okay?" Maka smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now no more tears, cry any more and you'll flood the place."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Come on Maka, look what you did to my shirt, at that rate we're going to be needing life jackets." Maka laughed at the comment.

"That's better." Soul said, it was clear that he had a quite a bit of recovering to do.

Again Maka leaned on Soul, allowing him to put an arm around her.

"Soul?"

"What?"

"When you were unconscious, did you really hear what I was saying to you, were you responding?"

"Hear what, that you needed me to be here, you wanted Me to wake up, my meister needs me, I can't let her down."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that you're so loyal."

"Yep." There was a moment in which neither meister or weapon spoke. Soul continued to hold Maka.

"So.."

"What?",Maka picked up her head to look at Soul. A faint smile visible on his pale face.

"You really love me?"Maka felt slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I do."

A/n: that's ending number 2 ladies and gentlemen. This concludes my first and only Soul Eater fic. Thanks for the comments and for reading


End file.
